


Company

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Series: How to Care for Your Sharpshooter [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: The boys go looking for Lance, and Lance is craving some company.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: How to Care for Your Sharpshooter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this isn't very good, but have it anyway. Not like it's doing me any good just sitting on my computer.

Shiro was stumped. He shook his head when he met back up with Keith at their rendezvous point, disappointed when Keith responded similarly. “Where the hell could he be?” Keith bit out.

“Well, why don’t we go ask Hunk? He should be back from that mission with Allura by now, and maybe then we can see about finally finding Lance.”

But when they found Hunk in the kitchen preparing dinner, he only said he thought Lance had planned to spend the day with Pidge. “But Pidge said that Lance had planned to help Coran today!” Shiro knew that Keith’s anger was only caused by their worry for Lance, but he still reached out to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“When we went to talk to Coran, he said that Lance had mentioned something about planning a day for himself, but we haven’t been able to find him anywhere.” Hunk’s eyes shone with worry, and he hesitated before responding, but Shiro was shocked to see that he was still going to dismiss their concern. 

“The thing with Lance is that sometimes he gets into these moods where he doesn’t feel like himself, and when he gets like that, he doesn’t really want anyone to talk to him, because he gets upset that he can’t be there for us like he normally is, and it’s a really big mess for him but he probably just needs some time and space.”

Keith stared at him incredulously. “Space? He just almost died because he figured it would be okay to sacrifice himself for us, and you think he wants space?”

“Keith. We can’t pretend to understand Lance’s mental health, and Hunk would have more experience here. Calm down. Hunk, I think we’re just going to double check that with him. Not that we don’t trust you or want to bother him, but I would feel better letting him know we went looking for him and we’re ready to see him when he is.”

“Wait,” Hunk’s eyes narrowed, “are you going to yell at him for something again? Because even if he doesn’t want space, he definitely doesn’t want to be yelled at. So if that’s what you’re after, you should wait on that for sure.”

“Relax. We just wanted to see him, talk to him. We noticed he’d been distant for the last few days and we miss him. That’s it.” Only after searching Shiro’s eyes and finally judging him to be honest and sincere did Hunk relax. 

"Well,” he said, turning back to whatever he had been mixing, “good luck. Let him know I’ve got some of his favorite space cookies for whenever he’s ready.”

“Sure thing, buddy.”

Keith cautiously opened the door to Lance’s room. It was one of the first places they’d checked, but it seems they must have missed him initially. In the little light they got from the hallway, they could just make out a mound of blankets trembling on the bed. Keith walked in silently and settled himself next to the blanket mound. He seemed to pause, scanning the scene in front of him. Lance was heaving, he could hear quiet sobs leaving the little nest Lance had built himself. There were wet spots on the bed and soaking through his blankets. He must’ve taken a shower. When a particularly rough sob tore through Lance’s throat, Keith wrapped his arms tightly around the mess of blankets, squeezing as if he was trying to hold Lance together with his own strength. Back at the entrance to the room, Shiro let the door slide back shut, joining Keith on the bed and tugging Lance up so he was curled up on their laps. They both hugged him securely, and Lance finally felt himself relax into the safe embrace. None of them said a word, and Lance felt his tears begin to subside and he started to doze. It was only minutes later, however, when he felt himself jolted awake at the feeling of Shiro laying him back out on the bed. A whine slipped out and he opened his mouth and spoke for the first time in hours.

“No. Please stay? I’d like the company.” 

And with that, Shiro and Keith leaned back against the wall and wrapped Lance up in their arms again, content to give this perfect boy anything he needed at that moment.


End file.
